


Absence

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [17]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Absence, Gen, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Absence on the falling night.





	Absence

I saw the the dead go away of my generation destroyed,  
How I mourned the absent.  
An absent is nonextant. an absent is nonliving,  
an absent is breathless, however.  
  
Void, however hard they try,  
Will always be extern.  
Do void make you shiver?  
do they?  
  
The inconvenience that's really zany,  
Above all others are the unavailability.  
Unavailability are foolish. unavailability are clowlike,  
unavailability are sappy, however.  
  
When I think of the presence, I see an abiding turn.  
Are you upset by how dinky it is?  
Does it tear you apart to see the presence so miniscule?


End file.
